oneshot: HITOMI
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot. "Tus grandes ojos brillantes en medio de la negra noche... el silbido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles... el frío que llenaba el lugar de manera agradable..."


No puedo creen en los recuerdos que vienen a mí en estos momentos

FIC BASADO EN LA SERIE: YU YU HAKUSHO

ESTILO psicológico.

HITOMI

Por DarkCryonic

No puedo creen en los recuerdos que vienen a mí en estos momentos... es tan efímero... un sueño que parece ser sólo eso...

Tus grandes ojos brillantes en medio de la negra noche... el silbido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles... el frío que llenaba el lugar de manera agradable...

La importancia de la ocasión era tan evidente. Algo iba a suceder aunque no supiera qué... ¿Cómo habría de saberlo?...

Te quedaste sentado sobre el árbol sin prestarme atención, mientras yo trataba de ver el futuro esquivo en el aire frente a mis ojos.

Puede que sepa muchas cosas, pero tú siempre fuiste un misterio. No logré entender nunca lo difícil que fue para mí tratar de comprender todos tus dobleces... Tu personalidad superaba a cualquiera de las que conocí...

A veces parecías tan sereno y otras, tan lleno de furia o reservado en extremo, como si fueses un fantasma que ya con verlo era suficiente para saber de su existencia... pero yo siempre he querido más... mi esencia no se sentía satisfecha con sólo saber que estabas allí, que en cualquier momento caerías frente a mí con aquella arrogancia tan fascinante, que habría misiones en que estaríamos con los demás como en los primeros años... Siempre más…

No sé si me he vuelto más ningen de lo que alguna vez me reclamaste que era, o es que la edad ya me está afectando de formas que desconozco... puede ser que esté cansado de tomármelo todo con tranquilidad... tanta sangre fría terminará congelándome el alma un día de estos y pudiera ser a lo que más temo...

Pero esta noche es diferente, puedo sentirlo... esta vez sabré que encierras en tu cabeza, que ven tus ojos y que anhelan tus manos... o por lo menos, es lo que creo... pero ya debería saber que nunca puedo estar totalmente preparado cuando se trata de ti...

Te dejaste caer junto a mí. Sin mirarme te sentaste como de costumbre. El silencio nos cubrió por largos minutos. Yo me quedé esperando como siempre, mientras tú parecías divertido en hacerme esperar. Creo que sabes como causarme ansiedad; pero tu silencio tenía un dejo ligeramente diferente... como si trataras de absorber todo con tus ojos...

**--Kurama...**

**--Mh...**

**--Vine a despedirme.—**Dijiste. Tu voz sonó serena y a la vez, fría como cuchillo. Te miré creyendo que había escuchado mal. Una verdad así no se dice tan a la ligera, pero ya debería saber que tú no eres como todos...

**--¿Qué?—**Pregunté tratando de creer que todo era una broma...

**--Lo que escuchaste. Esta es la última vez que vengo al mundo humano.—**Dijiste mirándome con tranquilidad. Tus ojos rojos centellaron en medio de la semioscuridad. Apreté mis manos y le ordené a mi cerebro el pensar con calma.

**--¿Por qué?—**Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

**--Como dijiste una vez en el pasado... "llegará el momento en que tendremos que hacer algo con nuestras vidas"...**

**--¿Y ya encontraste ese "algo"...?—**Pregunté, aunque más se escuchó como una afirmación.

Afirmaste con un movimiento seguro mientras contemplabas el cielo despejado de la última noche ningen en la que estarías y que yo guardaría en mis recuerdos como el mayor tesoro.

**--Supongo que no volverás al Makai...—**Soltó sorprendiéndome.

**--No, si no es necesario...** – Dije tratando de parecer sonriente y calmado, pero algo que se me hacia tan difícil... Ninguna voluntad podía contra el dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Era como si mi corazón se destrozará lentamente. Una sensación que no podría explicar...

**--Era lo que pensaba...—**Murmuraste.

**--Quizás vaya de visita...—**Dije poniéndome de pie para tratar de recuperar mi semblante. Sonreíste... sé porque lo hiciste, sabes tan bien como yo que no iré... que este es el adiós definitivo...

Te pusiste de pie y me miraste con aquella arrogancia natural y exquisita.

**--Adiós Kitsune**.—Dijiste desapareciendo en el aire.

**--Adiós Hiei.—**Murmuré yo cerrando los ojos para grabarte en mi mente para siempre.

Miré el cielo nocturno y me eché a caminar hacia mi hogar. Mis pasos resonaban en la acera con una frialdad marcada, como si mi cuerpo pesara más que hace una hora...

**--Adiós Hiei.—**Murmuré por última vez su nombre antes de echarme a correr con todas mis fuerzas, en busca de ese algo que me haría olvidarle... incluso teniendo su imagen grabada en mis ojos para siempre.

_**Fin**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile, 2007.**_


End file.
